


Dream smp drabbles

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Drabbles cuz I’m hyper fixated with stupid block men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: Ahhaha
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I’m so hyper fixated with this fandom and I hate that so have these lil drabbles maybe???


	2. It’s all so incredibly loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing fic. Yum. TRIGGER WARNING FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE AND UH JUST OVERALL DREAM MCFUCKING BEING AN ASS AND STRAIGHT UP CHOPPING TOMMYS WINGS OFF

“You’ve run away from me for the last time...TOMMY :)” 

dreams voice pierced through the silence of the night, it was cold. The winters breeze stinging and nipping at Tommy’s skin causing the winged blonde boy to shiver. His clothes were worn and ripped from his time spent in exile. The green clothed man stepped towards the boy, his netherite axe materializing in his hand. The weapons enchantments cast a purple glow upon the grass covered floor of the earth, the sound of boots crunching in snow tearing through the silence.

”Dream...d-dream please I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean t-to-“ the winged boys sentence was caught off by the masked man roughly gripping the boys hair and throwing him against the ground. The boy made a sound of discomfort but was quickly replaced by rambling the minute dream set his foot on top of Tommy’s back and pushed down with force. The boy let out a series of curses as his wings shifted to hopefully get the masked man off him.   
  


he quickly learned that his efforts to escape were useless. Dream grabbed ahold of one of the teens wings, gripping it roughly as he pulled it towards him. Tommy let out a noise of pain and discomfort. “D-dream that t-that h-hURTS!” tears pricked up in the blondes eyes as the green hooded man tugged the wing back, bending it in a way it shouldn’t be bent. The boy struggled beneath him but it only got more frantic the minute he felt the cold metal of dreams axe touch the base of where his wing met his spine.   
  


“Never. Leave. Again.”

those were the only words Tommy could make out before the burning sensation was sent through ought his body followed by a gruesome sound of his wing hitting the grass. The blonde feathers splattered with fresh glistening blood. Tommy let out a blood curdling scream as the impact of what just happened hit him.

that was the day everything was so incredibly loud. That was the day theuses lost his wings


End file.
